


Anything for You

by Sobari



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Wound Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/pseuds/Sobari
Summary: By the time Three jumped in front of her, she was already out of range. Sure they all had near-death experiences, Four more so than the rest of them, but that was expected with their line of work. Three and Two worked together enough that he should've known that she wouldn't allow herself to get shot by a mere amateur.Which was why she was annoyed.With both Three's idiocy and his blood all over her hands.
Relationships: Three | Javier/Two | Camille (6 Underground)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't control myself and wrote a good chunk of this before I even watched the movie. I will die for Javier | Three and Camille | Two. 
> 
> And I love a good intimacy scene. Without the sex. I mean, sex is nice, but have you thought about two ruthless killers being tender? ~~Yes, I know, everyone in the movie was killing without a thought, but besides the point.~~
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Bite down.” Two ordered, handing him her belt.

Three looked as if he wanted to say something, but it died in his throat as he took the leather between his teeth. Good, because she didn’t want to hear his nonsense right now.

His eyes darted toward her as if reassuring himself that it was her hands on him, her touch on his skin, before he nodded and tried to relax.

There was a strangled shout before he clenched his teeth, and stubbornly kept his sounds of pain to himself. She could feel his eyes on her, focusing his attention on her face instead of the process. She doesn’t know what he was seeing or why he insisted Two to help him with the bullet instead of Five, who was an actual doctor.

“Do you expect me to be gentle?” Two had asked Three.

The fool only grinned as his blood flow between her fingers. “No.” Three chuckled breathlessly. “I just want you.”

Good. Good because there was nothing gentle about her touch. And not because of the feeling of satisfaction and pride coiling in her chest.

Muffled Spanish profanities spew from him as he struggled between staying still and edging away from her prodding.

“Shushhh. Almost done." Two murmured, keeping a firm grip on him. She could feel the bullet, and if Three could stay still for another few seconds, she would be able to pull it out with little complications. _“Tu te débrouilles bien.”_

Three knocked his head back against the bed, wheezing out a laugh. “Darling, I could understand half of that.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

He let out a pained chuckle that turned into a pained groan as she dragged the bullet out of him. She dropped the bullet onto the floor and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Now the annoying part was over, she could finally patch the idiot up without him losing any more blood and coloring the floor with it.

Once again, she could feel his eyes on her as she took care of his wound, but she ignored it. “Lean forward.” She said, reaching for the bandages in their bags. She was pleased to see him complying without complaint and with such ease like he didn’t mind that she was ordering him around.

It didn’t take her long to be finished. It wasn’t comfortable with dried blood under her nails and ruined makeup on her face, but at the moment, she didn’t care.

She fisted his shirt and jerked him forward, ignoring his pained grunts as she kissed him fiercely. Almost immediately, he relaxed and leaned back, letting her take control. It pleased her so much that she almost forgot why she was pissed at him.

Almost.

“You’re a dumbass.” Two hissed when she pulled away. “It wasn’t going to hit me.”

He gave her half a shrug. “Instincts.”

“Make sure that doesn’t happen again.” She said, “That could get you killed faster, you know that.”

Or she hoped he does. By the time Three jumped in front of her, she was already out of range. Sure they all had near-death experiences, Four more so than the rest of them, but that was expected with their line of work. Three and Two worked together enough that he should've known that she wouldn't allow herself to get shot by a mere amateur.

Which was why she was annoyed. She wasn’t a damsel in need of protecting. Remember their mission with Rovach? Most of that was her work. And Three, the idiot, managed to get himself gassed and ended up being incompetent.

Three gave her a look. “You what they say, no family left behind or something like that.”

She snorted. “You sound like Seven.”

“No.” Three shook his head. “I just—” He paused and licked his lips, eyes flickered to her face as if searching for a sign. Then he heaved out a breath, looking at her in the eyes. “I would do anything for you.”

Deciding that Three was given enough hard time, she held his hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. “I know.” She tossed the bloody rags in a corner where they will deal with it in the morning for now…

“Get on the bed.” She said, standing up to go rinse her hands before crawling onto the bed after Three. She placed her ear over his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to the steady beat of his heart, and each of his inhales.

“No more kissing?” Three asked teasingly, gently untangling her hair as his fingers went through them.

She scoffed. "Go to sleep, and hope infection doesn't settle in."

“Ah.” He chuckled. “But I doubt it since you did such fine work.”

“I am not the doctor on this team.” Two pointed out.

Three only made a noncommittal hum, running his fingers through her hair and down her back. They lapsed into silence as she counted each heartbeat. Three's breathing became slower, movement lazy, but his pulse was still strong.

“Don’t take unnecessary risks on my behalf.” Two said, jerking him from his half-asleep state. She was pleasantly surprised when he answered her sooner than she’d expected.

“All right.”

He pressed his lips against her forehead, letting it linger there. He reached for her hand as she reached for his. They held on, tangling their fingers as if snaring each other in their traps would mean something with the world. It was a weird thing they have between the two of them.

It could be love, could be passion. Or was it something complex or something simple?

Two found it too bothersome to continue pondering about. With Three's heartbeat thumping in her ears and his body heat against her skin, he was hers, and Two was satisfied with that.

_“Cualquier cosa para ti, mi amor.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
>  **Tu te débrouilles bien:** You're doing good.  
>  **Cualquier cosa para ti, mi amor:** Anything for you, my love.


End file.
